Look At Me! (Lil Flexer Remix)
"Look At Me! (Remix)" is a remix of XXXTentacion's song "Look At Me!" by rapper Lil Flexer. Lyrics I'm like I have the Gucci?, aye Can't keep my ice on my wrist, aye My yeezys not fake at all, aye They kick me out cause I'm rich "Damn son, where'd you find this?" Flex Yo Aye Yo Aye Yo Aye Aye Aye Aye Aye Aye Aye Aye Aye Aye I'm like I have the Gucci?, aye Can't keep my ice on my wrist, aye My yeezys not fake at all, aye They kick me out cause I'm rich That rapper has no good lyrics, aye I gave them songs, they hate me, aye I put my ice on my wrist, aye Look at my wrist, about 80, aye Just got a pound of that ice, aye Brought that Gucci wore it twice, aye Gucci my cool yeezy shoes, aye They said want some rap, I do, aye You put a gun on my homies, aye I call up Unkle Adams, aye I just got ice on my wrist, aye I got an shirt Logan Paul Merch, aye Buy gucci, Wear gucci, Ay Buy gucci, Wear gucci, Ay Wear gucci, Wear gucci, yeah Buy gucci, yeah Buy gucci, Wear gucci, Ay Buy gucci, Wear gucci, Ay Wear gucci, Wear gucci, yeah Buy gucci, yeah Flex Tha Gucci Guy is so cool Flex Flex We’re gonna go back on this Aye I took a Lil Jon to starbucks That good rapper loved my song yuh I like to rock out, I'm gucci My emo friends like my music aye Unkle Adams like I'm original I like Lil Pump, and Lil Boat Trash on your main girls yeezys Don't want her trash shoes just gucci aye Buy gucci, Wear gucci, Ay Buy gucci, Wear gucci, Ay Wear gucci, Wear gucci, yeah Buy gucci, yeah Buy gucci, Wear gucci, Ay Buy gucci, Wear gucci, Ay Wear gucci, Wear gucci, yeah Buy gucci, yeah Gucci Gucci Ice On My Wrist Gucci Gucci Gucci is the only thing in my life Without Gucci I will die Gucci Why It Sucks # The song ruins the original song. # The hook is literally "buy Gucci, wear Gucci" over and over. # Obvious product placement; it mentions Gucci, Starbucks, Yeezys and Logan Paul's merch. # All he talks about in this song is his expensive clothes. # He has some of the worst bars on this track like "buy a shirt, Logan Paul merch" or "I'm like I have the Gucci aye, can't keep my ice on my wrist". # He is so Auto-Tuned on the song even though he's just rapping and does not need it. # He talks about how he likes terrible rappers Logan Paul, Unkle Adams, and Lil Jon. # The music video is very cheap and made in Plotagon. # You can barely understand what he's saying. # Submarine Man made a worse remix to the original song. Music Video Lil Flexer - Look At Me! (Remix) (Official Music Video) Category:Lil Flexer Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Horrible Remixes of Good Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Annoying Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Covers Category:Remixes Category:Songs that just brag about how rich they are Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Plotagon Songs Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs that use fake watermarks in their thumbnails Category:Flex Entertainment releases